1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an input device of an electronic apparatus and particularly to a key with larger area in an input device.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,695 discloses a notebook computer key, which includes a key hat, a supporting frame and an elastic touch moving piece. Both the supporting frame and the elastic touch moving piece are joined to the bottom side of the key hat. Further, a printed circuit board is disposed under the supporting frame. The elastic touch moving piece is pressed down by the key hat to become deformed and move downward. In this way, the internal conductive part contacts the printed circuit board to constitute close circuit.
Taiwanese Patent No. 232398 discloses a key structure, which is attached to a case member with at least an opening, and the key structure includes at least a key part. The key part further includes a first part and a second part. The first part is fixedly joined to the case member and the second part conceals the opening. A support frame is disposed at the opening and attached to the case member to face the second part. A switch unit is provided in the case member. When the user exerts a press force to the support frame, the support frame touches and moves the switch unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, for a key 50 without the support frame and especially providing a press part 51 with larger area, when the user presses a lateral side of the press part 51 with a finger 60 instead of pressing at a position corresponding to the top of the movable part 521 of the switch unit 52, the press part 51 becomes inclining downward with the movable part 521 as a fulcrum from the pressed spot and it results in insufficient downward displacement of the movable part 521 such that function of the switch is incapable of performed effectively. In order to overcome the problem, a plurality of switch units have to be placed under the press part 51 to avoid the press part 51 pressing the switch unit 52 under a condition of inclining. Another way to overcome the preceding problem is the supporting frame disclosed in the preceding U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,695. However, the supporting frame is complicated in structure, which increases costs of design and production.